


2:30

by j_nhees



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, black blue black woo, sehjun - Freeform, sehyoon is just madly in love with jun, that's all, we need more wowjun, wowjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_nhees/pseuds/j_nhees
Summary: And suddenly all the things Sehyoon had written down of what he would do if Junhee was his became things he could actually do. So he does.





	2:30

**Author's Note:**

> KSHFJDS I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE i've written this ages ago and so.. here...

There’s something about the way Junhee moves – graceful and pretty across the kitchen as he dances along to a beat he hums to himself while preparing breakfast – that has Sehyoon staring at him with unblinking, fascinated eyes. It has become their usual routine when Junhee would prepare breakfast for two and Sehyoon would watch him with sleepy eyes and morning hair that sticks up in all angles. The sight would always make Junhee smile and Sehyoon thinks it brightens up his whole face and the whole room (and his whole universe), and it never fails to make him smile as well, lazily, and he feels his heart thumping inside his chest, beating wildly, and then he’s falling in love – over and over again.

Sehyoon says Junhee seems like he’s shining as he places two plates of bacon and eggs on the table, gliding across the kitchen floor again to fetch the cup of coffee that Sehyoon always liked. He’s never one to cook but he tries anyway, and Sehyoon doesn’t complain. He stands up and holds Junhee’s wrist, and his touch is gentle but he’s afraid he might break him.

Sehyoon spins Junhee around, basking in the sweet sound of his giggle until they’re pressed up against each other, chest to chest. Sehyoon kisses him, like they do every morning (and every time Sehyoon could sneak up to him to press a kiss anywhere), and he smiles and presses another loving kiss onto his cheek.

They fall in love with each other even more each day.

 

Junhee loves the calm of the sea just as much as he loved sunflowers; so Sehyoon brings him a few of his favorite flowers every day. He watches as Sehyoon tucks one behind his ear before taking his hand and lacing their fingers together while they walk along the beachside, slippers somewhere along the dry sand while they let the water wash their feet and softly crash on their skin.

Sehyoon says Junhee is the most beautiful in his simple white oversized shirt, falling down to a few inches above his knees, his hair soft and messy with the wind that blows it in different directions. The sounds of his giggles ring in Sehyoon’s ears like the sweetest melody and he wants to pull him in his arms again and kiss his breath away. So he does exactly that until Junhee’s giggles are against his lips, gentle fingers tracing patterns on Sehyoon’s nape and threading through his hair.

 

Sehyoon remembers the first time he met Junhee, remembers how he was immediately pulled in by his beauty, the sound of his laugh, the kind nature of his heart – remembers how he fell in love with his everything and more. Sehyoon says he hasn’t stopped falling. It was about 2:30 am when he decided to call it a night, and then everything he could see was his face, smiling and happy. He spends days, weeks, even months in the silence of his feelings he thought he could never confess about, pouring out all the love he didn’t have the courage to voice out on a notebook always sitting on the top of his shelf. It was empty, just like how Sehyoon felt before he met Junhee, and now it’s full of feelings he’s hidden, feelings he’s felt for no other but Junhee. He knows his favorite flowers and his favorite movies and his favorite songs, knows how much he loves the sea and the calming sound of the water crashing along the seashore.

It was 2:30 of a spring night – Sehyoon’s birthday – when he brings Junhee out to the sea to ask him if he’d like to be his.

Junhee said ‘yes’ in a heartbeat, amidst soft sobbing from the overwhelming feeling of the sudden confession, but they were happy nevertheless.

And suddenly all the things Sehyoon had written down of what he would do if Junhee was his became things he could actually do. So he does.

 

_“I want to kiss his lips and his eyes and his nose and his forehead, kiss his wrist and his knuckles and hold his hand and let him know that he’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes upon.”_

 

Sehyoon likes spending peaceful nights on the couch with Junhee seated on his lap. The TV’s on but he’s not focusing on the show and he does like what he said he would if given the chance. Junhee would tilt his head just enough so he could kiss him on the lips, and Sehyoon smiles when he’s pressing kisses all over Junhee’s face, kisses the tip of his nose and his cheeks and his forehead and his eyes when Junhee closes them and then another on his lips. His fingers curl around Junhee’s wrist and he brings both of their hands up to his lips, and he kisses his palm and his knuckles and his wrist and whispers that Junhee’s the most beautiful he’s ever seen.

Junhee would turn pink even after all the times he’s complimented him, and he says Sehyoon’s being a little too sweet (although both of them know that Sehyoon could get even sappier – he’s more romantic than most of their friends give him credit for). Sehyoon chuckles and kisses every inch of Junhee that he could, and he’d whisper that it’s only the truth. Junhee’s smile would widen every time.

 

_“I want to kiss him good night and hold him close to me to let him know that he’ll never have to wake up alone again.”_

 

Junhee gets cold very easily and in the nights that Sehyoon keeps himself busy with writing lyrics in the confines of the living room, he would come to him with his favorite pink blanket wrapped around his tiny frame, looking even tinier and more fragile than the usual. He would cuddle to his side and Sehyoon would abandon the laptop he’s been so immersed in, setting it down on the coffee table. Junhee would pout and look up at him, voice soft like it’s always been, cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink from the cold. “It’s cold.”

Sehyoon forgets about the song he was so intent on writing just a couple of minutes ago, solely because Junhee could give him a thousand more feelings than a million songs could ever. He would kiss his temple and wrap his arms around his slightly shivering body, hold Junhee close to him as much as he could, a promise whispered into the soft of his hair. “I’ll keep you warm.”

 

_“I want to be the one to dance with him in the kitchen, in the middle of the night, all because I want to make him laugh.”_

 

Junhee’s sleep was so easily interrupted even with the smallest of noises and so Sehyoon made it his promise to himself; swore that it’s his lifetime duty to bring Junhee back to bed when the quiet of the night was suddenly interrupted by the littlest noise.

It was one of the usual nights when Sehyoon would turn and find the spot next to him empty. He grumbles, trying, with all his might, to sit up and squint in the dark. The door is open and there’s a small line of light coming from outside. He doesn’t complain, and although the bed was quite too comfortable to leave, he stands up and doesn’t bother to pull his shirt back on.

He finds Junhee in the kitchen, in front of the sink, and he doesn’t notice him coming in. He’s lost in his thoughts, staring at the empty glass in his hand, and he tenses up when Sehyoon wraps his arms around his waist, his chin resting on one of Junhee’s shoulder. Still sleepy, he presses a kiss on his nape, then to the side of his neck and whispers, voice throaty from sleep. “Come back to bed.”

Junhee relaxes in Sehyoon’s hold, and the blond takes the glass from his hand, setting it down on the sink to be washed for later. There’s far too many more important things than washing it, and Sehyoon could really do with some more sleep. He squints at the clock perched on the wall that’s separating the kitchen and the living room, and he finds out that it’s barely 3 am. Good. Sehyoon could sleep some more.

He turns Junhee around, arms still securely wrapped around his waist, and he smiles, sleepily, and Junhee giggles like he always does when Sehyoon would show a bit more of his playful nature. Sehyoon starts swaying their bodies, and even when there was no song, the sounds of their beating hearts were enough. It was enough.

It is enough.

He turns Junhee and continues to dance sloppily, but he holds him with all the care and affection, as if he might break, as if there’s nothing more important. And to Sehyoon – there’s nothing more important than Junhee.

The sound of his laugh echoes through the silent night, and Sehyoon doesn’t complain but continues swaying him in his arms. The light is faint (Sehyoon makes a mental note to replace it later in the morning), but it was bright in the kitchen, and he knows it’s because of Junhee and his beautiful smile and the sound of his laugh.

 

 

Junhee finds his notebook one Saturday, and he struts into the living room where Sehyoon was occupied with the TV. Sehyoon snorts at the sight of his boyfriend oh-so-proudly walking into the room, but the sound fades when he sees the notebook in his hands. He flushes furiously and recalls the things he has written in it now that Junhee knows how he feels. He never had the courage to say them aloud to him, so for Junhee to find it before he was even ready made him the slightest bit of unsettled.

Despite Junhee’s wanting to read what was written in it, he sits on Sehyoon’s lap and gives him a reassuring smile, the one he always wore when Sehyoon was frustrated and didn’t know if things would ever come out as good as he planned them to be. He plants a kiss on each of his cheeks and tells him that he won’t read it if he isn’t ready.

Sehyoon thinks that Junhee is so beautiful when he looks at him, eyes filled with so much love and adoration, and so he allows him to read it. So he does.

_“I want to be the one to watch his favorite movies with him, over and over again, just to see him happy. I want to stay with him in the morning, messy hair and all, and I know that he’ll still be the most beautiful. I want him to know the feeling I get in the pit of my stomach when I’m with him.”_

_“I want to reassure him with the warmth of my hand intertwined with his. I want to be the one whose neck he buries his face into when he needs affection. I want to be the one to kiss his tears away every time he sheds them, want to hold him in my arms so he’ll never be sad again.”_ Junhee pauses, and he, again, plants a kiss on each of Sehyoon’s cheek and another on his lips. _“I want to call him mine for as long as I could. For as long as he wants to be mine. I want to make him so happy that he forgets what being sad feels like. I want to kiss him all over until my love for him is crystal clear on his skin. I want to capture every detail and every feature of him even though I’d known them by heart.”_

Junhee looks at Sehyoon, the smile on his face never leaving, and Sehyoon thinks that when his words had sounded so beautifully in his head, it was nothing compared to Junhee’s voice. Junhee blinks and he kisses his eyelids and he continues. _“I want to be the one whose footsteps he looks forward to every time I come home to him, and I want him to know it will not be perfect but we will be happy because we’re together and our love is enough. It’s enough. It will always be enough.”_

Junhee closes the notebook and a single tear rolls down his cheek which Sehyoon quickly kisses away. The smile on his face only widens but his voice comes out soft and quiet, reminding Sehyoon of the calm of the night sky and the beautiful view of the sea and Junhee sitting alongside the seashore just the other night. “You wrote that about me? How could you think so beautifully.. of me?”

Sehyoon pulls him by the waist, gentle like he’s always been, kissing him on the lips and resting their foreheads together. He looks into the depths of Junhee’s eyes, stares into the pair of chocolate orbs that never ceased to captivate him, shining eyes bringing the stars to shame and like always, he falls in love with Junhee over and over again. He doesn’t think he’ll stop falling anytime soon. He doesn’t think he’ll stop, ever. “Because you’re beautiful, and I love you.”


End file.
